1. The Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to exercise equipment and, more specifically, to systems and methods for controlling the operation of one or more exercise devices and providing motivational programming.
2. The Relevant Technology
In an attempt to improve their health and physical conditioning, consumers are purchasing home exercise devices or equipment in record quantities. One common problem with home exercise equipment is motivating the purchaser to use the device on a consistent and ongoing basis. In addition, many exercise devices involve repetitive actions, which can quickly become tedious and boring to a person exercising alone.
In recent years, health clubs have organized various exercise classes and routines involving a group setting. In the proper setting, a group approach to exercise creates a synergy, whereby individual members of the class derive encouragement and motivation from other members of the group. In addition, group settings promote a healthy sense of competition among group members. Initially, such group fitness and exercise classes typically involved aerobics, traditionally performed without the use of any ancillary exercise equipment or devices. In recent years, however, the group work out approach has been extended to classes that utilize various exercise devices. Take, for example, the recent rise in popularity of “Spinning Classes,” in which each participant operates his or her own stationery exercise cycle in a group setting, with a coach or instructor leading the group through a prescribed program or routine. Similarly, with recent advances in the design of treadmills, it is possible to have “Treadmill Classes” wherein an instructor not only leads and motivates the group, but the instructor is also able to control the operation of the treadmills of all of the class participants from a single control panel.
One of the primary disadvantages with group training, however, is that it is typically available only at health clubs and, therefore, is not as convenient as exercising in the privacy and comfort of one's own home. It would be, therefore, an advancement in the art of home exercise equipment to provide the desirable benefits of group exercise by providing motivational exercise programming that simulates a group exercise setting in the home.